A Day Out in Paris
by tkdprincess96
Summary: My entry for Day 1 of Kurtbastian week, I was supposed to enter this last night, but my internet went screwy. Kurt and Sebastian taking a walk through Paris with their daughter, arguing over which one she is the most like.


"Papas, où allons-nous?" _"Dads, where are we going?"_ a high, clear, young voice asked, excited. Her green-blue eyes sparkled with excitement, straight brown hair swinging in the wind. She was about four or five years old and fashionably dressed for her age in a pair of nice jeans, a flowing blouse and perfectly placed accessories. She skipped down the cobblestone paved roads of the Marais District of Paris, followed by two men around the age of thirty-five. They had coifed chestnut brown hair, though one's hair was upswept and messier, and the other's was perfectly in place. One had bright blue eyes, the other a light green. The two men were smiling and holding hands, letting the girl go only a couple feet in front of them at the time. The man with green eyes turned to the man that was so clearly his husband and smiled.

"This chipperness is your fault, I hope you know that." The blue eyed man merely smirked lightly and said,

"As long as you claim responsibility for the inevitable bitchiness that we're going to see in five years, I'm all right with that Seb. Besides, your mother told me that you acted as though you had a permanent caffeine drip at her age." The other man, Seb narrowed his eyes and glared at Kurt at this, though no real malice was present.

"Oh, like you aren't a complete and utter bitch at times too Kurt. Need I remind you who was the one to flip out when my mother tried to make your branch move to California, instead of here? Because I remember that incident very well, and that's not the first, or worst time I've seen that side come out. Remember Milan of 2018?" Seb turned to Kurt and grinned, with a hint of a smirk in the smile. Kurt simply huffed and dropped Seb's hand, crossing his arms in front of his chest, and walked faster. He grabbed his daughter's hand and forced her to slow down a little, putting a small pout on her face. Kurt's eyes softened, and he easily lifted the girl onto his shoulder's pretending to grunt in pain, claiming that she was getting too heavy for him. She giggled and clutched his shoulders, crying out, "Papa, put me down! I'll mess up my hair!"

At this, Seb burst out laughing, exclaiming, "Oh, she is definitely your daughter." Kurt simply turned and said, "Oh, like that has never been your reaction!"

"maybe, but at least I never-" he was cut off by a shrill shout of,

"Papas, that's enough! You always fight, I thought this was supposed to be fun." The couple looked up to their daughter, shocked at the outburst. She had her arms crossed over her chest, and Kurt's patented bitch glare plastered on her face. Kurt looked at the glare unfazed and continued to look up at her while his husband shivered slightly in fear. He then glanced at his husband and grinned.

"Ok, that was completely and utterly you." Kurt just glanced up at his daughter, a proud smile gracing his face.

"I know. Though can we blame the hyperactivity on letting Blaine babysit her when we went on our anniversary cruise, alright? It's just easier that way."

The little girl's head shot up quickly. "I liked staying with Uncle Blainers. He let me stay up late and have coffee!" Kurt and Seb quickly shot their heads up, eyes wide, and thought, "_Oh that explains so much."_ Kurt reached up and brought his daughter back down to the ground, bouncing her on her toes lightly a few times before having her feet connect to the road.

"Oh honey," Kurt sighed. "you know that you're not supposed to have coffee or stay up late, and so does Uncle Blainers. It's not good for you. The two of you broke the rules, big time. It's going to be a while before you can stay with him again." The girl's eyes widened and filled with fake tears glistening brightly.

"Please, Papa, let me stay with Uncle Blainers again, I promise to be good and go to bed early, and not have coffee, and everything else. Please?" Kurt and Seb smiled at each other, rubbed their chins and pretended to contemplate the matter. "Please?" she asked again, eyes even wider. Her dads looked down at her eyes, and said firmly,

"No." when she appeared to ready herself for a tantrum, Seb immediately crouched down to soothe her. "It's not you honey, it's Uncle Blainers, he's the adult who should have known better. But you know what? Next time Papa and I need to go someplace, we'll let you stay with Auntie Tana and Aunt Britt. How does that sound?" She cheered, and started skipping down the Rue de Rivoli once more, appeased with the prospects of visiting her favorite aunts. Her fathers followed closely behind her, keeping her in sight at all times.

Kurt leaned over to Seb and asked in a hushed tone, "Britt and Tana? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"it's not the worst thing in the world. Besides, Brittany loves Elizabeth, and she'll keep Santana in check too."

"thank God for Britt."


End file.
